Desventuras de un Rompecorazones
by DoNotTouchMeYouMuggle
Summary: Harry se ha ido acostumbrando a ser nombrado "Mensajero de Corazones Rotos", incluso ha llegado a pensar que era gracioso. Después de lidiar con chicas (y chicos) bañados en llanto, desvaríos de novias vengativas, amenazas de muerte y uno que otro atentado hacia su virtuosa castidad, ya no le parece tanto. Mucho menos con un hurón rubio riéndose en su cara. Drarry. Drabbles THBM.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to whatever this is...

 **Ni Harry Potter, ni El Mensajero de Corazones Rotos me pertenece.**

He decidido empezar con este pequeño. Una clara interacción entre Harry y Draco. Tenía uno listo para comenzar pero este me pareció mejor idea. Lamentablemente, para los que no han leído The Heartbreak Messenger, esto será raro. No completamente loco, pero raro. Así que si no lo has leído te invito a hacerlo. Para los que estaban esperando este... ¡Hey! Lo prometido es deuda. Actualmente estoy trabajando en otro fanfic, de Naruto ni más ni menos, lo cual es un gran cambio. Espero que les agrade este bebé.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **De cómo confiar en alguien:**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry suspiró, jugando con sus dedos mientras sus manos descansaban sobre la mesa. Draco, frente a él, se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla con los brazos cruzados, en una posición que gritaba a los cuatro vientos _estoy aquí a la fuerza._ A su alrededor, otros estudiantes los miraban con algo parecido a la expectación acompañada de un poco de miedo. Factible, teniendo en cuenta su historial. _Pero vamos_ , era un poco exagerado, ellos nunca habían hecho una escena en público. Harry no quería que lo vetaran de ningún establecimiento de Hogsmeade.

-¿Recuérdame de nuevo por qué estamos aquí?

-Es sábado.- contestó simplemente, provocando que Draco girara los ojos.

-Tienes una gran habilidad para remarcar lo obvio.- dijo el rubio, Harry casi puso palpar el sarcasmo.- En todo caso ¿Qué te detuvo de traer a la comadreja y… su noviecita en vez de a mí?

-Ron y Hermione no están saliendo.- negó mirando fijamente a Draco, sin pasar por alto que el rubio evito llamar a la castaña "sangre sucia", pero logrando ocultar su sorpresa.- Están en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes de Historia de la Magia.

-¿Y tú no los estás haciendo porque…?- Harry solo sonrió ante la pregunta no terminada, lo que provocó que el rubio se quejara.- Es cierto, olvidé que rompiste con las gemelas la semana pasada… Por cierto, Slytherin se volvió un ajetreo esa noche, esas chicas son raras, pero pusieron cierto énfasis en la manera en que hiciste tu… _trabajo._

Se sonrojó furiosamente, esperando lo que venía. El Slytherin se movió hacia adelante, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-Debería darte vergüenza Potter. Jugando así con el corazón de dos pequeñas chicas.- dijo el rubio, apoyando una de sus manos en la frente, en un gesto dramático.

-¡Nunca había hablado con ellas!

-En todo caso.- interrumpió Draco.- ¿Cómo le haces con los Weasleys? Son tan parecidos-Harry iba a responderle que era la costumbre la que lo hacía diferenciarlos, pero Draco se adelantó.

-Es decir, son demasiados. No podría aprenderme tantos nombres.

-Eres increíble.- dijo, después de entender el mal chiste. _Ya lo sé,_ le contestó Draco, y él no se enfadó porque sabía que el rubio lo había dicho como una broma y sin intención de insultar, como lo hubiera hecho años atrás.- No te recomiendo hacer ese tipo de bromas frente a Ron…

-¿Cuál broma?- preguntó Draco, con seriedad tal, que Harry estuvo a punto de creerle.

Lo miró por un segundo y sin poder evitarlo se echó a reír, siendo acompañado segundos después.

.

* * *

.

- _Entonces_ esto fue a lo que venimos

 _-¡Cállate!_

-Y yo que pensé que al fin te habías rendido ante mis encantos…

Harry solo se sonrojó furiosamente, mirando a escondidas dentro de la tienda, a su última misión. Tras él, Draco seguía burlándose de la situación. Haciendo particular mofa de la manera en que Harry parecía aterrorizado con la situación. La nieve caía sobre ellos haciendo que el rubio se quejara y que el moreno se preguntara si valía la pena después de todo.

- _Vamos_ , ya terminaste con uno de séptimo.- declaró el rubio, quitándole importancia.

- _Una chica_ de séptimo, es diferente.- a lo que el Slytherin alzó una ceja.

-¿Éstas insinuando que las chicas son menos peligrosas?- Harry pensó en Marietta y pronunció un rotundo _No_.

-Entonces anda ve, no tengo todo el día.- el rubio comenzó a empujarlo para que entrara. Pero Harry no se la estaba dejando fácil. Suspirando derrotado, dejó sus intentos.- yo esperaré afuera si necesitas ayuda, lo cual pienso que sería absolutamente ridículo…- anunció mirando al ojiverde.

Harry, más confiado después de esa promesa, asintió y entró a la tienda. El Slytherin se quedó en su lugar, mirando con sorpresa la espalda del otro mientras se aproximaba al distraído estudiante, intentando adivinar lo que sus acciones significaban.

.

* * *

.

Resultó que no solo las chicas estaban locas.

El chico en cuestión empezó a arrojarle objetos de la tienda al pelinegro, quién en un momento de incredulidad solo pudo cubrirse. Draco pensó de debería haber empezado a reírse, sin embargo, estaba tan confundido que hizo lo opuesto. Entró al establecimiento, le arrojó un _Petrificus_ al _chico en cuestión_ , tomó la solapa de la túnica del pelinegro y lo arrastró fuera de la tienda.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, tan alejados como para que el dueño encontrara a un solo culpable, el rubio lo soltó. Harry, como era de esperarse, cayó pesadamente en la nieve, soltando un chillido por lo frío de la misma, a lo que Draco si pudo reír un buen rato.

El pelinegro pudo notar la tensión entre ellos mientras caminaban de regreso a Hogwarts, no queriendo ello decir que sabía el porqué. Observó al rubio, quién miraba al frente. Tenía una extraña mueca en la cara y el ceño un tanto fruncido. Harry se preguntó si se habría arrepentido de ayudarlo. Regresó su vista al frente, con el pequeño sentimiento de felicidad que había obtenido, muriendo lentamente en su estómago.

Ya podían ver los terrenos del castillo cuando el rubio se decidió a hablar.

-Potter… tu, um.- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, antes de arrepentirse en el último instante, pero Harry no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

-¿Qué?- lo animó el pelinegro. Esperando que esa sensación de extrañeza se esfumara. El rubio lo intentó unas cuantas veces, para finalmente gruñir.

-¿Cómo… sabías que iba a quedarme?- Harry frunció el ceño ante la pregunta ¿Eso era lo que molestaba al rubio? Que él hubiera… _Oh_.

-No lo sabía.- se encogió de hombros, recibiendo una mirada extraña del ojigris.- Supe que te quedarías a ayudarme si era necesario y así fue.-la sorpresa en los ojos de Draco se le hizo un tanto cómica.

-Pero _¿por qué…?_ Después de todo…

-No lo sé, Malfoy.- Fue lo único que dijo, a lo que el otro solo regresó su mirada al camino frente a ambos.- Así es como funciona supongo.

-¿El qué?

-La confianza.- Harry lo miró.- Confié en ti, confío en ti.- dijo, y no pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa en la cara del rubio, porque Malfoy no lo estaba mirando.

.

* * *

.

He aquí el primer drabble, espero no queden completamente horribles.

Quiero agradecer a MeimiCaro-chan, jess Granger s, Kamishiro Yuki, Emil K, Yumeatelier, mESTEFANIAb, sinideas, chiquita05, Xyori Nadeshiko y Kokoa Kirkland, que han dejado sus comentarios en The Heartbreak Messenger. ¡GRACIAS! De verdad aprecio mucho que se tomen la molestia de comentar y de verdad espero que les gusten estos drabbles, son para ustedes. Tambien gracias a los follows y favoritos, me hacen TAN feliz que puedo morir.

Si tienen alguna idea de lo que podría pasarle a Harry o desean verlo en una situación incómoda en particular, no duden en decirle, ya saben: dudas, sugerencias y críticas bienvenidas.

Estoy trabajando en el próximo drabble, les adelanto el nombre: _**De guardianes de la castidad.**_

 _Uh, espérenlo._

 ** _Donot:)_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada es mío. Solo las ideas locas.**

Ahora, he recibido un review anónimo en THBM, no me molestó en absoluto. De hecho me hizo pensar en algo. Cuando yo digo que esto es de mi autoría me refiero a que yo lo escribi, por supuesto que no es igual al libro, eso sería plagio, pero muchas historias de basan en otras ideas para llegar a algo. Lo hace todo el mundo. Así que pienso que decir que "Esta basado en The Heartbreak Messenger y es de mi autoría" no esta mal, peor sería si no lo pusiera. El libro me ha fascinado y ha creado una bomba de ideas en mi cabeza. Si yo no pudiera poner esa frase, tampoco fanfiction tendría sentido, porque Harry Potter tampoco me pertenece, y de todas formas la historia lo hace, con ellos dentro o fuera.

No sé que piensen ustedes. Me ha estado dando vueltas la cabeza, porque he leído fanfics como este y nunca me ha molestado, es más, me emociona que de repente todos sean zombies por que una persona se emocionó vienso World War Z o que sean extraterrestres porque alguien leyó La Huésped. En fin.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo, anoche tuve una idea y logré terminarlo hoy. Los que siguen no son tan largos o animosos como este. Tengo planeada otra interacción entre el trío dorado y Draco. Sabrán a que me refiero cuando lean esto. Los quiero un montón, gracias por su apoyo. Contesto reviews abajo!

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **De guardianes de la castidad:**

 **.**

Hogwarts era un lugar enorme, sin duda. Las paredes de piedra se alzaban con esplendor, las armaduras, opacas por el tiempo, seguían siendo majestuosas y el piso estaba muy limpio. Los pensamientos de Harry tomaron un rumbo diferente cuando Hermione, que estaba arrastrándolos a él y a Ron hacia la biblioteca _(con una fuerza sorpresiva)_ , se detuvo.

Se levantó del piso y desempolvó su túnica donde la suciedad, que antes estuvo limpiando del piso, se acumulaba. Al levantar la mirada vio, a pocas mesas de distancia, que Draco estaba estudiando lo que parecía un grueso tomo de pociones, los asientos a su alrededor, vacíos. Miro a Ron y Hermione en espera de una afirmación. La castaña se encogió de hombros mientras que el pelirrojo se cruzaba de brazos, mirándolo molesto.

Después de que tuvieran algo así como una conversación, mitad desvaríos, cuarta parte suplicas y uno que otro girar de ojos por parte de la chica, Harry al fin los había convencido de que, en realidad, Malfoy no era tan malo y que ahora eran algo así como amigos. Pensó que Ron se pondría fúrico y dejaría de hablarle, de lo cual solo ocurrió la mitad. Por supuesto el pelirrojo no se lo podía creer, pero Harry se sorprendió cuando le preguntó _por qué_ y aunque no parecía ni la mitad de convencido, lo dejó pasar. _No es como que pudiera obligarte a hacer nada, pero no esperes que deje de llamarlo hurón._

Hermione le había dicho que a ella no le importaba mientras el rubio cuidara su lenguaje, y Harry recordó que no lo había escuchado decir _sangresucia_ en un largo periodo de tiempo. Por lo que asintió.

Ahora estaban en la biblioteca (en contra de su voluntad) con un proyecto para Herbología sobre los hombros. Según Hermione, estaban cortos de tiempo, Harry recordaba que la fecha límite de Sprout era casi hasta finales del curso.

-¿Crees que la profesora Sprout nos deje usar una mandrágora?- preguntó Ron, haciendo que la castaña lo mirara interesada.

-Estaba pensando en eso, pero no hay muchas en esta época del año y si nos equivocamos en un paso podríamos echarlo a perder. No podría darse el lujo de derrocharlas así como así…- respondió, sentándose al mismo tiempo que Ron y Harry, en la mesa de Draco, quien por cierto, los miraba horrorizado.

-¿Tu qué piensas Draco?- preguntó Harry sin notar la expresión del otro.- ¿Es un libro de pociones? Tenemos un proyecto de Herbología y debemos sacar todo el potencial de una planta mágica…

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- inquirió Draco con un tic en el ojo.

-Te estoy preguntando…

-No, aquí _¿Porqué mierda están aquí?_

-Bueno, esto es una biblioteca…- empezó a decir Hermione con su perpetuo tono de _mamá explicando_ , pero el rubio la interrumpió.

-Puede que haya adquirido cierta capacidad para soportar tu presencia a mi alrededor por más tiempo del necesario, pero eso ciertamente no la incluye a ella, mucho menos al Weasel.- dijo, empezando a guardar sus cosas, Harry ya lo miraba enojado, mientras los otros dos lo miraban confundidos.- Y por supuesto, no me tiene preparado para ser partícipe de un dialogo tan insípido como este.- Harry abrió la boca para refutar, mientras Ron fruncía el ceño, pero Draco continuó.- Ahora, si me disculpan, estaré lo más lejos posible de esta ridícula atmósfera gryffindorezca que está empezando a provocarme urticaria.- Se daba la media vuelta cuando vio el ceño fruncido del Weasley.- Quita esa cara Weasley. No sé en qué parte de la conversación te habrás perdido, pero solo para aclarar un punto…- dijo, y prosiguió con un tomo de voz que lo hacía parecer como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años.- Con insípido me refiero a que su sosa plática no me causa gracia o interés alguno. No estoy insultando a tu madre, esta vez.- después miró al ojiverde, la barbilla en alto con altanería.- Nos vemos, Harry.

Lo miró irse y salir de la biblioteca, rumbo a Slytherin, sospechó el moreno. Tal vez no estaba seguro de que, de sentarse en otra mesa, ellos dejaran de molestarlo.

-Vaya, es una sorpresa.- dijo Hermione, sin dejar de leer el libro que había abierto cuando Malfoy empezó su berrinche. Harry la miró inquisitivo y la chica solo viró los ojos.- lo normal hubiera sido que intentara hechizarnos nada más nos acercáramos.- de repente, Harry se animó.

-Sí ¿Verdad?- esta vez fue el turno de Ron de virar los ojos.

-Por supuesto que sé que significa insípido, hurón estúpido…- murmuró entre dientes. Ninguno de los dos le creyó.

-Deberías ir a ver qué le pasa Harry, se veía un poco alterado.- mencionó como si nada la castaña, haciendo como que no escucho al pelirrojo.- Antes de que lo aterrorizáramos, me refiero.

Harry, quién no se había dado cuenta de ello, se levantó y siguió el camino recorrido por el rubio sin pensarlo dos veces. Hermione atrás, suspiró y murmuró un _no puede ser más obvio_ , que gracias a todos los magos, Ron no alcanzó a entender.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Estaba bajando las escaleras para llegar a las mazmorras cuando fue jalado sorpresivamente. El golpe contra la pared lo hizo cerrar los ojos un segundo, lo suficiente para sentir una manos pequeñas posarse en su pecho. Se sobó la cabeza mientras se acomodaba los lentes, alcanzando apenas a ver una cabellera rubia.

-Malfoy, tienes que parar de hacer eso, pronto vas a jalarme y caeré de las escaleras…- la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron risitas. Se tensó y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con dos pozos marrones mirándolo con interés.

La chica comenzó presentándose; _Rebecca Burrow, Ravenclaw, Sexto año_ , fue lo que Harry alcanzó a entender mientras su mente volaba y las luces rojas dentro de su cabeza parpadeaban en modo de alerta. La chica estaba encima de suyo, sus antebrazos apoyados en su pecho mientras sus manos acariciaban su cara y jugaban con su cabello. Estaba, en todos los sentidos posibles, pegada a Harry. Y mientras este intentaba idear la manera de sacársela de encima, no que no fuera guapa, pero se había dado cuenta de que le gustaban otro _tipo_ de rubios, _tal vez... si tuviera ojos más claros,_ la chica seguía hablando.

-…escuchado sobre tu pasatiempo, y hay este chico ¿sí? Que piensa que tiene libertad sobre mis acciones. Ridículo. Verás _Harry_ , soy una chica a la que le _encanta_ divertirse y Brandon es un buen chico pero _muy_ aburrido también. Nuestro compromiso está arreglado ¿sabes? Pero creo que si tú fueras y lo amenazaras un poco me dejaría tranquila. Incluso podría romper el compromiso, estoy segura de que tienes un _gran_ poder de persuasión. Y yo estaría _tan agradecida_ que podría pagarte _muy bien…_

Sin notarlo ella iba acercándose a su rostro, mientras intentaba quitársela sin lastimarla. Cuando se dio cuenta fue porque la chica estaba sobre su cara. Harry la observó con los ojos bien abiertos, tragando duro, mientras ella cerraba los ojos…

 _-¡Melofors!_

De repente, frente a él, apareció una calabaza enorme. Pero eso no era todo, la chica, ahora con cabeza de calabaza, sin poder soportar el peso de la misma, se fue hacia atrás dejándolo en libertad. Hubiera sido gracioso verla intentando arrancarse la cabeza (de calabaza) y corriendo de aquí para allá agitando los brazos en un intento de pedir ayuda, si no hubiera estado tan espantado. La miró hasta que, sin poder ver a donde iba, se estrelló contra una pared, haciendo que la calabaza se rompiera. Rebecca soltó una exclamación de dolor, no sin antes recuperar el aire que debía haber estado faltándole.

-Burrow tu, _zorra_.

Harry volteó entonces, notando por primera vez a Malfoy ahí. El rubio se acercaba a la chica, jaloneándola por el brazo mientras ella intentaba zafarse.

-Esto es territorio Slytherin _, querida_.- dijo empujándola escaleras arriba.- Si no quieres que la señora Blackwell se entere que estabas aquí engañando a su retoño te recomiendo que desaparezcas, o haré que lo hagas.- lo último dicho, con la varita levantada. La chica no pudo más que correr por su vida, con las cáscaras de calabaza que llevaba encima cayendo al piso detrás de ella.

El silencio que siguió fue incómodo.

-Eh…- el ojiverde se rascó la nuca, pensando que decir.- Ya te debo tres, supongo.

-No me deberías nada si no te metieras tu mismo en estas estúpidas situaciones, Potter.- escupió su nombre, como solía hacerlo. Harry no dijo nada, supuso que _lo tenía todo bajo control_ , no funcionaría esta vez, de hecho sería todo lo contrario. Decidió cambiar de tema.

-Así que… ¿Cómo está Zabini?- preguntó, mientras ignoraba los insultos que Draco soltaba entre dientes _(maldita zorra, como se atreve, estúpido Potter)._ Draco alzó la vista distraído, para luego encogerse de hombros murmurando un _vivirá_. Pero Harry pudo ver algo más ahí, sin querer presionar demasiado, decidió cambiar de tema, otra vez.

-Pasó la hora del almuerzo.- dijo, dándose cuenta de la hora y pensando que Draco seguramente iba rumbo al Gran Comedor, para comer lo que alcanzara. Lo cual ya no sería posible.

- _En serio, Potter_ …- dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

-Sé donde están las cocinas ¿vienes?- sin darle tiempo de contestar, emprendió su camino hacia dicho lugar. Sonriendo cuando Draco lo siguió.

.

* * *

.

Esto ocurre después de **De cómplices y venganzas públicas** , si no les suena les doy una pista _"Brown es una zorra y la odio..." (_ Me encantó esa frase) Por eso Harry le debe tres a Draco, el drabble 1, lo de Lavender y esto. A este paso le deberá la vida.

Rebecca Brurrow es un personaje inventado ya saben, Brown era perfecta para el papel pero desgraciadamente por ahora andaba en la enfermería, y estoy harta de poner Slytherin malos. Solo somos incomprendidos. ¿Ah? Oh si, según pottermore soy Slytherin, es oficial. Estoy tan contenta que puedo morir.

Por favor alguien dígame que vio el capítulo de Shadowhunters, por favor. Lo vi en netflix ayer y fue como *corre en círculos como fan histérica* *regresa esa parte, regresa esa parte de nuevo, vuelve a ponerla, vuelve a ponerla una vez más* Me encantó. Esos dos son mi OTP.

En cuanto a reviews:

Amai Star of Darkness: No lo comentaste, pero no importa. Que bueno que te gustar, me encanta que te hayas tomado la molestia de leerlo ¡y mucho más que lo ames! Es algo tan pequeño y simple que me sorprende que gustara. Espero leerte de nuevo y que te gusten los drabbles que vienen.

Gio: ¡Hola otra vez Gio! Gracias por comentar y que bueno que te gustara, dudo que pudieran castrarlo de verdad y salir impunes, ya sabes como son los Slytherins, prefieren lenta manipulación. seguramente hicieron entrar en razón a los otros tres. No alcancé a entender muy bien cuál venganza te pareció interesante, pero créeme que lo que leíste no fue nada, estoy seguro que Zabini vivirá tentando el camino hasta acabar Hogwarts. Espero te gustara el capítulo de hoy.

chiquita05: ¡Hola! Aquí tienes otro. Espero que te guste y te siga gustando. Gracias por seguirme y comentar.

sam zmethwick: ¡Claro que sí! aunque la parte de pronto no estoy tan segura, la inspiración viene y va, hoy tuve suerte. el que sigue será más simple, pero espero que guste.

Laity12: ¡Gracias! por tomarte la molestia de leerlo y comentar. Que bueno que te gustara, era algo simple que resulto tierno y gracioso. Yo buscaba comedia y parece funcionar. Me sonrojo con tu review. Por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo y mejorando (espero) y también espero que te guste este capítulo.

Gracias a Xyori Nadeshiko y MeimiCaro-chan, con las que experimente por primera (y pobremente) vez el inbox. Me gusta más responder por aquí.

Ya saben dudas, críticas, sugerencias bienvenidas. El próximo drabble es para aligerarnos un poco, será tranquilo. Necesito paz que vienen los finales: _**De cómo lidiar con las lágrimas**_

Los quiere.

 ** _Donot:)_**


	3. Chapter 3

¡YO SOY LA DUEÑA DE TODO EL UNIVERSO Y NADIE PODRÁ NEGARSE A MI VOLUNTAD! *Le lanzan una chancleta* *muere*

 **Nada es mío.**

* * *

.

 **De cómo lidiar con las lágrimas:**

 _._

 _¿Cómo se había dejado convencer de esto?_ Se preguntaba Harry mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda de una desconsolada novia _(¿ex novia?)._ Algunas personas podían ser realmente crueles.

Debió haberlo sabido, cuando Adrian Pucey se acercó a él después de la práctica de quidditch. Diciendo que el asunto era _ultra secreto_ y que nadie podía enterarse, valga la redundancia. Harry nunca pensó que un Slytherin pudiera estar saliendo con una hija de muggles, una Hufflepuff, nada menos.

A pesar de la gracia que le había hecho al principio, ahora se preguntaba si alguna vez en la vida el karma sería justo con él, mientras la chica se aferraba a su túnica, llorando más aun fuerte si se podía.

Para ser justos, Pucey tampoco lucía muy convencido de enviar el mensaje. Por si las dudas, Harry le había preguntado si estaba seguro, lo que hizo que el chico de séptimo frunciera el ceño y le gritara que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, para después empujarlo al pasar y hacer que cayera. La carta que le había entregado a Agatha Wesley parecía larga, pero ella había insistido en que se quedara hasta que terminara de leerla. Lo único que había podido hacer era quedarse de pie junto a ella, incómodo y arrepintiéndose de siquiera haber pensado en la posibilidad de hacer este tipo de cosas.

Cuando Draco pasó por un pasillo cercano, lo único que pudo hacer es mirarlo con pánico, pidiendo ayuda. El chico rubio solo lo miró un segundo para después soltar una carcajada, que hizo que la chica alzara la vista y se retirara, huyendo.

Harry se acercó a Draco, frunciendo el ceño, mientras el rubio limpiaba una lagrimilla de sus ojos.

-Eso fue cruel.- le dijo.

-No puedo creer que hayan caído tan bajo, esa chica es de séptimo ¿no? _Merlín_.- dijo el rubio, ignorando su comentario anterior.- _consolando chicas de séptimo_.

-La acaban de terminar.- defendió Harry, cruzando los brazos para luego agregar.- está _afligida_.- a lo que Draco ahogó otra carcajada, haciendo un sonido extraño con la garganta.

-Por supuesto, aunque apuesto a que Pucey está sollozando penosamente dentro de algún aula vacía.

-No tienes manera de saberlo.- dijo el pelinegro, sin sorprenderse en absoluto de que el Slytherin supiera sobre esos dos, al parecer las serpientes tenían una definición totalmente diferente de lo que era algo _"ultra secreto"._

-En realidad, lo _encontré_ sollozando penosamente dentro de un aula vacía

-¿De verdad?

-Aja

-Qué pena

-Totalmente de acuerdo

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó, para llenar el silencio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- lo miró confundido el rubio.

- _Tú sabes_.- dijo, volteando los ojos, el Gryffindor.- ¿Cómo lidiaste con ello?

-Ah.- Draco frunció el ceño para luego encogerse de hombros.- lo dejé ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- se alarmó Harry, con su lado Gryffindor quejándose de la insensibilidad del Slytherin. Pero Draco se encogió de hombros diciendo que _no le interesaba y que contrario a Harry, él no era tan bueno lidiando con las lágrimas_ , lo que provocó que Harry lo mirara confundido.

Vamos que eres bueno.- dijo, burlón.- Deberías buscar a Pucey y sostenerlo mientras llora, funcionará.- y luego agregó.- estoy seguro que ella lo estaba disfrutando.- terminó sonriendo, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara furiosamente.

- _Oh, cállate._

 _._

* * *

.

No es necesario un momento exacto para este drabble mientras sea antes del **Capítulo 6** ** _De casanovas y traiciones_**.

Alguien pidió un beso… _Nooo_ , la verdad no sabría cómo ponerlo. Recuerden que Harry no le dice a Draco _(ni siquiera lo acepta)_ lo que siente por él… como… nunca. Ni siquiera al final, solo se lanza a besarlo. Ahora, podría ponerlo de alguna manera, si eso es lo que quieren pero _no pasaría en verdad_ , pura imaginación de Harry _(O de Draco, en todo caso y eso si llegara a trabajar con su punto de vista. Lo cual sería una buena opción… ¿Alguien ha notado mi tremenda obsesión con poner todo entre paréntesis? Este es ridículamente largo… me pregunto si alguien lo leerá… hum…)_. Lo cual probablemente frustraría a todos, yo incluida. Hasta ahora no he exprimido lo que puedo de Blaise, me pregunto qué pasaría si Harry los ve en acción… _(Recuerden que Harry no se entera de la infidelidad hasta el final)_

 **Christine C:** Oh, amo el hecho de que comentes cada capítulo. ¡Qué alivio que te gusten! Espero leerte pronto.

 **Amai Star of Darkness** : ¡Lo sé! Estoy teniendo problemas para humanizar a mi Draco, he leído por ahí que no es bueno que un escritor haga a sus personajes inalcanzables pero él ciertamente lo es *-* Espero hayas leído lo que puse anteriormente y me digas que piensas. ¡Yo estoy ansiosa por tu review!

 **chiquita05:** Es tan adorable, lo sé. Lamento que sea tan confuso, trataré de ser más clara.

¿Alguien de casualidad lee las notas de la autora? Es una duda. Tal vez los ponga a prueba, ojo. La verdad no importa, en todo caso solo yo entiendo mis locuras.

¿Alguien ha leído el one-shot que subí? Fue mi primer reto :v

Que decepción que nadie haya visto Malec, yo sigo sonriendo y chillando cada vez que alguien lo comenta.

Esta nota es ridículamente larga, vamos a terminarla. Dudas, críticas y sugerencias en el buzón ya lo saben.

 _Los quiere._

 ** _Donot:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

 **Estoy segura de que no me pertenece nada, porque no soy millonaria (euronaria) (?)**

.

* * *

 **De cómo hacer reír a una serpiente:**

.

 _-¡Mentira!_

Harry sonrió ante la reacción del rubio. Frente a él, Draco Malfoy sostenía su estómago, apenas manteniéndose de pie, mientras intentaba _(infructuosamente)_ contener sus carcajadas.

-En serio.- dijo Harry, tratando de hacerse oír por encima ataque de risa de Draco.- Tuve que salir de ahí en ese mismo momento, todavía podía verla a lo lejos mientras cruzaba la calle.- lo dicho solo hizo que la risa del Slytherin se convirtiera en un alarido, si no hubieran estado solos en la Torre de Astronomía _(saltándose clases para horror de Hermione)_ , habrían sido escuchados. Se preocupó un poco por la seguridad del rubio cuando la risa lo hizo zarandearse un poco, estaban sentados al borde del balcón, pero el rubio logró calmarse.

-Oh, _oh._ \- seguía intentando el rubio, la sonrisa de Harry se hizo más ancha, nunca había visto al Slytherin de esta manera.- Mi completa perspectiva sobre ti ha cambiado. _¡No puedo creer que inflaras a tu tía!_

-Fue un _accidente_.- quiso añadir Harry, pero no estaba seguro de que Draco le hubiera oído pues estaba teniendo su segundo ataque de risa.

Cuando se lo había contado a Hermione y Ron, la primera se había quedado horrorizada, mientras que si bien Ron se había reído, le había hecho notar que tal vez se había pasado un poco _(después de que la castaña lo mirara mal)_. Pero Draco, por supuesto, lo había encontrado hilarante. Tal vez no por las mismas razones que Harry, pero era un alivio tener a alguien que no lo juzgara por tomar pequeñas venganzas.

Era extraño y a la vez no, el pelinegro sabía que tenía que haber una razón por la que el sombrero seleccionador quisiera ponerlo en Slytherin.

-Eso no es nada.- comentó como si nada.- Una vez arrojé a mi primo encima de una boa constrictor…

Sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de Malfoy.

.

* * *

.

¿Sabían que los drabbles solo tienen 100 palabras exactas? ¿Qué se supone que estoy escribiendo entonces?

Ustedes se preguntarán _¿Y esto qué? ¿Qué relación con THBM?_ Yo me pregunto lo mismo. Solo pensé en Draco enterándose de las travesuras (ciertamente Slytherins) de Harry y pues ahí está.

Con respecto a dónde _diablos_ se encuentra este momento _(dígase línea del tiempo)._ Pienso que no importa mucho mientras sea antes del **Capítulo 6** ** _De casanovas y traiciones_** , en el que Harry la caga. No literalmente hablando, pero metafóricamente.

Ahora bien… _¿Draco P.O.V.?_ ¡Qué reto! Tengo varias ideas y las tengo que desmenuzar (?) Pero trabajaré en ello. No prometo que sea el siguiente pero…

 **Amai Star of Darkness:** Me agradas. No lo digo porque me dejes muchos reviews… Me alegra que las leas. De hecho tengo una lista de cosas por escribir, como si fuera una lista de mercado. _(Me pregunto qué haré cuando alguien la encuentre)._ Gracias por el R.

 **chiquita05** **:** Malec es mi OTP, te los recomiendo. Son dos personajes de un libro llamado Cazadores de Sombras o Mortal Instruments, como prefieras. Alec es un chico de 17 años con baja autoestima y Magnus es un brujo de más de 100 años con un estilo bastante… particular. Magnus queda prendado de Alec nada más verlo y Alec… bueno, si todo fuera tan sencillo no habría libro ¿verdad? No son la pareja principal pero a mi parecer, si la más adorable. Gracias por comentar y leer las notas, que linda.

 **Christine C** **:** Uh, buena idea chica. Trabajaré con ella. Estoy pensando en hacer un p.o.v. Draco y me pregunto si puedo hacerlo general, me refiero, de todo _(Incluyendo THBM)_ Si quedara muy largo, lo haría por separado… ¿Tu qué dices?

Guest: ¡SI! Creo que si una tercera persona me lo pide, me convenceré de hacerlo. Gracias por comentar.

Hay cosas que no había mencionado que debí hacer, cosas como: ¿Notaron que en el segundo "drabble" _(ya no sé cómo llamarlo :c)_ Draco se fue de lengua y le llamo a Harry por su nombre, en vez del apellido? *Sonríe misteriosamente* ¿Porqué nadie me comentó _qué_ con el hechizo que Draco usa en ese mismo capítulo? Cabeza de calabaza ¿wuut? ¿Por qué Draco sabe sobre Adrian/Agatha? ¿En realidad todo Slytherin sabía y _ultra-secreto_ significa que no puede salir de ahí? Nunca lo sabrán, a menos que sean Slytherins. ¿Son Slytherins? /o/

.

Dudas, críticas y sugerencias en el buzón, por favor.

Los quiere.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Si Harry Potter fuera mío, el tonto de Harry habría invitado a Draco al baile de Navidad. _(Estúpido Gryffindor)_**

.

Favor de no asesinar a la autora.

.

Advertencia: Draco/Blaise _(¿Blaco, Draise? ¿Wuut?)_

* * *

.

 **De cómo atrapar infraganti:**

.

Nunca nada iba a superar la humillación que tuvo que pasar esa mañana. No podía creer que las chicas de sexto curso _(y no dudaba que los chicos también)_ fueran tan… tan… _ARG_.

Todavía recordaba a Draco burlándose desde el otro lado del comedor, mientras lo veía hacer su trabajo. ¿Por qué seguía haciendo estas cosas?

De alguna forma Laura Madley había llegado a la conclusión de que Eleanor Branstone no iba a asesinarla si habían testigos. Véase a Harry terminando con la chica _(sentada al extremo opuesto de la mesa de Hufflepuff)_ , susurrándole la noticia al oído, para que nadie más escuchara. Para su sorpresa, la castaña lo jaló de la corbata y susurró unas palabras en su oído, provocando que Harry se riera, pensando que era una broma. Cuando notó que no lo era, fue directo a Madley, con el mensaje de Eleanor. Basta decir que terminó dando como diez vueltas de un extremo de la mesa a otro, hasta que se hartó y salió del comedor aporreando puertas. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Malfoy caerse de su silla por la risa, toda la mesa verde y plata riéndose de Harry.

Ahora comprendía cómo se sentía Hermione cuando Ron y él peleaban.

Suspiró con pesadumbre, mientras repasaba por segunda vez el Mapa del Merodeador. El sueño parecía haberse ido de vacaciones y el insomnio dispuesto a trabajar horas extra. Se rió de su propio chiste mental y se asomó por los doseles de su cama. Ron dormía con la boca abierta y roncaba tan fuerte que le sorprendía que los demás pudieran dormir. Regresó su atención al mapa, aburrido pero sin una gota de sueño, cuando algo llamó su atención. Dos nombres se movían juntos, un instinto primitivo se apoderó de él mientras los veía salir de las mazmorras. Tomó su capa de invisibilidad* y salió de la torre, sin ser notado por nadie.

Después de haber esquivado a Filch _(que susurraba siniestramente sobre castigos sádicos para alumnos podridos)_ , llegó al aula en desuso en la que, según señalaba el mapa, se encontraban Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.

Alzó la mano con renuencia, preguntándose primero qué es lo que lo había poseído para ir en primer lugar. Con su mano en el picaporte, se preparó para dar el empujón que abriría la puerta, pero un sonido lo detuvo en seco. No, no podía ser, era eso un… ¿gemido? Sin saber que lo impulsaba, acercó su oreja a la puerta.

 _-¡Ah!…_

- _Mmm…_ _Draco…_

Se despegó de la puerta como si quemara y regresó la mirada hacia el mapa. Malfoy y Zabini estaban juntos en ese salón. Mismo del cual salían jadeos y murmullos, inentendibles ahora que se había alejado. Apretó el pergamino, arrugándolo un poco, deseando que los nombres desaparecieran. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué parecía molestarle? Luchó contra la sensación y empujó la endemoniada puerta para probar que no le importaba. Aun debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, pudo ver a ambos chicos separarse bruscamente. Zabini se abrochaba la camisa mirando a la puerta, confundido. Mientras Draco se recargaba contra la pared, resoplando.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- preguntó Zabini, mientras ataba su corbata. Draco hizo un sonido molesto cuando lo notó, empezando a acomodar su propio uniforme.

-Seguro fue Pevees, haciendo una broma.- contestó el rubio, Harry tragó duro cuando lo vio arreglar su despeinado cabello. Se acercó a la puerta, asomando se para ver ambos lados del pasillo.- No hay nadie, vámonos.

-Pero…

-No seas paranoico, Blaise.- dijo el rubio, virando los ojos.- No me digas que hemos estudiado aquí cinco años y aún no te acostumbras a las bromas de ese poltergeist.

-Pevees no nos molesta desde que el Barón Sanguinario…

-Y es por eso que no se apareció.- Harry sintió su corazón estrujarse cuando el rubio tomo la mano del moreno, jalándolo hacia la salida.

 _No me importa_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _Draco puede estar con quien quiera, no me importa_ , siguió repitiendo, mientras un sentimiento molesto crecía en su interior. Pensó que tal vez era el hecho de que Draco no le dijera nada, que no confiara en él como Harry lo hacía. Después pensó que era por Zabini, pero el italiano nunca le había provocado esa clase de sentimiento, ninguna clase, de hecho. Decidió olvidar lo sucedido porque no era de su incumbencia, pero el malestar se quedó.

El que no hablara con Malfoy toda la semana que siguió, ignorando cualquier intento de contacto que el otro chico intentara, no significaba nada.

.

* * *

.

(8) Celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otra chica _err_ chico (?)

*Aquí casi escribo: Imbesibilidad ¿Wuut? JA, JA, JA.

Pobre Harry, que lástima por la etapa de negación.

Me dio dolor escribir esto. Pero era necesario. _¡Drarry! ¡Regresa! *persigue al Drarry*_

Según wikia, esas chicas están en la lista de alumnos conocidos de Hufflepuff, a la que tuve que recurrir porque solo me sé los nombres de cinco tejones sin contar a Pomona.

 **Lyli:** Hola, me costó un poquito entender lo que me estabas preguntando. ¡Lamento dejarte con dudas! Odio no poder explicarme bien. Veamos si esto te ayuda un poco:

1) Draco nunca besa a Harry, le devuelve el beso, que es diferente. _(Aparte esto pasa hasta el último capítulo de THBM)_

2) Se supone que hicieron las paces por la situación de Goyle, algo así como una tregua. Debido a esto empiezan a pasar algo de tiempo juntos _(cosa que no se aprecia mucho en THBM)._

3) En el fic se ve que Harry empieza a despertar sentimientos por el rubio y notamos que Draco, si bien no parece corresponderlos, Harry no le es indiferente.

4) Estos drabbles muestran un poco más de cerca el desarrollo de la amistad de los dos querubines, como va floreciendo (?) su relación.

Supongo que si haré el _Point of View_ de Draco, para que veamos cómo evolucionan sus sentimientos por Harry y echemos un vistazo a su relación con Zabini. ¿Te parece? Muchas gracias por comentar.

 **Yumeatelier:** ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te gusten, gracias por comentar. Igual gracias por comentar el de Lucius, me hiciste feliz.

 **jess Granger s** **:** Hecho. Que bueno que te guste y gracias por comentar. Espero nadie me odie por esto.

 **Amai Star of Darkness:** A mí nunca se me ha pasado el trauma de Harry Slytherin, he leído millones de fics así y no me canso. La simple idea de Harry en otra casa me resulta fascinante. Ahora estoy leyendo uno en el que está en Ravenclaw, lástima que no es Drarry, lo tengo en favoritos por si te interesa. _"Alegres nivel patata"_ morí con eso, felicítame a tu amigo. Y si, tienes mucha razón, los Slytherins somos astutos *se pone sus lentes*. ¡Gracias por comentar!

En fin, como dije, espero no me odien por esto. La disculpa les sabrá mejor en: **De sueños no tan castos.**

Los quiere.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	6. Chapter 6

.

No me odien. Se que llevo bastante sin subir nada. Pero tengo una razón... Me fui de vacaciones jaja

En fin, para los que leen VCS lamento no haber subido capítulo el jueves. No fue un buen día para mí. La verdad no sé porqué me tarde tanto en subir este, lo tengo desde hace años. Es la disculpa por el sufrimiento de Harry... ¿o más bien nuestro? La verdad es que no resuelven nada aquí...

Como sea, lo usual: **Harry Potter no es mío. Esto es sin fines de lucro.** Espero les guste.

 **Advertencia:** AHHH! se la creyeron. La verdad es que lo cambie a T por esto, no sé si lo amerite pero por si las dudas. Escena sexy, súper corto y la primera vez que nuestro querido Harry usa lenguaje obsceno, crecen tan rápido...

.

* * *

 **.**

 **De sueños no tan castos:**

.

Talló sus ojos con cansancio, intentando no dormirse durante Historia de la Magia. Hermione le golpeaba la cabeza de vez en cuando, para despertarlo. Ron ya estaba babeando el escritorio y según la chica, no tenía remedio.

Vio un destello de brillantes ojos grises y entonces cabeceó, despertando por completo, con el sonido de libros cerrarse. No había ayudado para nada que compartieran esa clase con los Ravenclaws.

No era de extrañar que se muriera de sueño, el insomnio lo había atacado por el resto de la semana, mientras vigilaba los movimientos de ciertos Slytherins, que para su alivio _(si, alivio, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo)_ , no habían vuelto a intentar nada.

Vio a Draco aparecer en una esquina, caminando hacia él y luciendo muy enojado. Harry hizo lo que cualquier Gryffindor respetable haría, huyó.

El Gran Comedor era un lugar seguro. Draco no se atrevería a abordarlo en un lugar tan lleno de gente, al menos eso esperaba. Y estuvo en lo correcto. Suspiró e ignoró los puñales que le lanzaba el rubio con la mirada, desde la mesa de Slytherin, durante lo que duró el almuerzo.

-Harry…- susurró Hermione, acercándose a su oreja.- ¿Pasó algo malo con Malfoy?- preguntó. Harry tuvo que pensar en que decir.

-No me digas que está siendo un idiota de nuevo.- se quejó Ron, igual en susurros y usando la otra oreja.- Tan bien que me la he pasado sin aguantarlo…

-No es nada.- dijo Harry.- Está molesto porque no he tenido tiempo de hablar con él.- se mordió la lengua al decir lo último. Ron se encogió de hombros, satisfecho con la respuesta. La castaña por otro lado…

-¿No has tenido tiempo?- inquirió, con una ceja alzada.- ¿O has estado evitándolo? Mira Harry…

Pero Wayne Hopkins, un Hufflepuf de su mismo año, lo salvó de contestar al llamarlo fuera del comedor, con otra víctima en potencia. Vio a Draco entrecerrar los ojos, al mismo tiempo que Hermione, lo que en otro momento le hubiera parecido gracioso.

.

* * *

.

Regresó el libro, que antes había estado leyendo, al estante. Tenía una extraña sensación. De hecho, no recordaba haberlo leído en absoluto…

Los pensamientos extraños tuvieron un abrupto final cuando una mano lo jaló bruscamente y lo arrastró al final del pasillo, fuera de la vista de cualquier testigo. Malfoy estaba cerca, pero que _muy cerca_. Sus ojos grises brillaban con furia mientras jaloneaba el cuello de su camisa, casi se pierde lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿…estado ignorando? ¡Nadie ignora a Draco Malfoy! ¿Escuchaste?- Harry si escuchó, pero la forma en que el cabello rubio le caía sobre el rostro era demasiado sensual, esperen _¿sensual? ¿Desde cuándo…?_ \- ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo!- se quejó Malfoy, su cabello estaba despeinado y su uniforme carecía de la pulcritud de siempre. Dios, lucía tan… _caliente_.

Sin saber cómo, ahora era él quién tenía al rubio contra el estante. Provocando que gimiera de dolor por el súbito golpe, un claro _¡Ah!_ que hizo que Harry se estremeciera. _¿Dónde había escuchado…?_ Pero entonces el rubio lo estaba besando, pasando sus manos por su cuello, jugando con su cabello. Colocó sus brazos en la cintura del Slytherin, de alguna manera sus manos terminando en el trasero del mismo. Juntó sus caderas, intentando sentir lo más que pudiera del ojigris. Se separaron para tomar aire y el rubio comenzó a besar su cuello, lamiendo… _Mmm…Draco_ … se escuchó decir y se horrorizó. Aquella voz no era la suya.

 _-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-_ se cubrió boca con sus manos, alejándose del rubio. Otra vez, aquella voz… ¿Dónde…?

 _-No seas paranoico, Blaise.-_ el rubio viró los ojos, y Harry abrió la boca para corregirlo.

El súbito sonido de libros aporrándose con la mesa lo despertó de su ensoñación. Estaba sentado, ocupando, él solo, una mesa en la biblioteca. El mismo libro que antes había regresado al estante, aún sin abrir frente a él. Alzó la vista y vio un montón de libros tirados al descuido sobre el escritorio, un Draco Malfoy de pie junto a él, se cruzaba de brazos, luciendo furioso.

No pudo evitar fijarse en lo prolijo de su uniforme y que su cabello estaba peinado tan minuciosamente como de costumbre.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?- susurró/gritó Draco, sin querer llamar la atención de la bibliotecaria.- Has estado ignorándome y de verdad que esta vez no sé por qué. Mira que he estado portándome _asquerosamente_ agradable contigo y tus compinches…

Pero Harry no lo estaba escuchando, su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Había soñado despierto. Con Malfoy. Había soñado despierto con Malfoy. Había soñado que lo arrinconaba al final de un corredor de la biblioteca. _HabíasoñadodespiertoquearrinconabaaMalfoyenlabiblioteca_. La. Puta. Madre.

-¿Estás _si quiera_ escuchándome ahora?

El pelinegro se puso de pie, y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, lejos del personaje principal del sueño erótico que acababa de tener. _¡Erótico!_ _¿Qué, Mierda?_

-¿A dónde vas?- escuchó decir a Draco, cuando pasó a su lado.- _¡Potter!_

Lo último que oyó fue un _¡chissst!_ de Madam Pince.

.

* * *

.

¿Les conté que estoy de vacaciones? Dos semanas de calor insoportable.

No he podido ni disfrutarlas bien hasta el fin de semana anterior que me fui de paseo, ¿por qué? Pues: Aún debo ir a trabajar (sí, yo trabajo y estudio :( )Me levanto por las mañanas con ganas de seguir durmiendo (aunque eso me pasa desde secundaria). Lo que es peor, mi reloj natural me hace levantarme ante de las 10 de la mañana (los fines de semana), lo cual apesta. Sino es eso, están construyendo por mi casa y se oyen los ruidos _(Me like: Its noon-thirty, people is trying to sleep here! -Blue)_.

Lo siento, me tengo que quejar. Mis horas de sueño son importantes para mi.

Les anuncio que voy a trabajar en unos ocurrentes drabbles de Saint Seiya. Solo porque puedo. ¿Alguien notó mi fic de Naruto? Neta necesito ponerme un alto. No voy a poder con tantas cosas, ja, ja, ja.

En fin, pobre Draco. No sabe que pe con la vida. Y pobre Harry también, la calentura lo está afectando. Me pregunto cómo podría hacer que se reconcilien… Lo que sea, tengo planeado (planeado, no escrito) el siguiente drabble y nuestro Draco lo narrará. No quisiera adelantarles nada pero no es la reconciliación, solo eso diré.

 **jess Granger s** **:** Lo sé, lo sé, es un trabajo sucio. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Espero que te haya gustado este. A mí me gustó.

Alex: Yo también quiero una, en lo que se me ocurre se acaba esto jaja. De hecho estoy planeando hacerlo de esa manera, solo que ese drabble será el mero final. Al menos eso espero. Gracias por el review.

 **Amai Star of Darkness:** Soy malvada. Platícame tu idea jaja, solo estoy buscando que más escribir, con tal de no estudiar para mis exámenes. ¿No sabes inglés? Nooo, hay tantos Drarrys hermosos escritos en inglés :( Me alegra que seas Ravenclaw. Te cuento que yo hice el test en Pottermore y salí en Slytherin, aunque eso es obvio… pero luego vi una cuenta (dos cuentas) del sombrero seleccionador y las seguí a ambas… y me pusieron en Gryffindor y Hufflepuff (y yo por supuesto que me horroricé) y luego en uno de esos gifs de facebook me cayó Ravenclaw (solo me pude reir) En fin, gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **yumeatelier:** Gracias por comentar. Ambos fics, Lucius es un personaje jaja Me encanta burlarme del pobre, con eso de que se le ve muy serio... En fin, espero que te guste este bebé.

 **chiquita05** : LO SÉ, mi drarry interna estuvo apunto de obligarme a escribir a Harry saliendo de la capa y gritar ¡Es mío PERRA! Pero luego recuerdo que hay una trama y me calmo. Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este.

 **Gio** : I know that feel bro/sis (?) Antes de salir de vacaciones fue una locura, en fin. Literalmente lo que pediste pasa jaja que loco. Gracias por seguir leyendo y no te preocupes por no poder dejar RR cuando puedas son bienvenidos.

 **Castiel-.-Helvisek** : ¡Hola! Somos rivales :0 En fin, creo que sería Blaco, Draco se me hace tan... sumiso. Aunque siempre he usado Drarry para todo, casi nunca Harco, ¿Qué pongo si se turnan? ajaja ¡Aquí tienes más! Espero que te gusten, ¿Leíste THBM? Te lo recomiendo, está bueno, digo... me han contado... JAJA Mucha suerte en el reto a ti también y muchas gracias por comentar.

Gracias por su paciencia y por sus comentarios, me alimentan, se los juro.

Sobre esos drabbles de Saint Seiya... se me están haciendo muy difíciles de escribir, supongo que es porque nunca he escrito sobre ellos. Me están frustrando y eso no ayuda a las demás historias :(

Pero bueno, ya saben: dudas, críticas y sugerencias en el buzón.

Los quiere.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	7. Chapter 7

.

Hemos retrocedido. Lamento mucho todo el tiempo que me ha tomado subir esto. Que pena ajena (no espera...)

Como sea, ahora estoy bajo UN MONTÓN de presión como para que ideas frescas lleguen a mi cerebro. Lo lamento muchísimo para los que siguen este Universo. Trataré de actualizar **VCS** , ese literal debería escribirse solo. En fin, este pequeño es el primero de otros beibis narrados por Draco, espero que al menos eso pague lo que me he tardado. El próximo planeo hacerlo de Draco igual, pero sobre él preguntándose _qué mierda pasa con Potter_.

Estoy traduciendo un fic de Digimon en el medio tiempo que tengo, para pasar el rato. Espero que eso aligere un poco la tensión, siendo que realmente disfruto ese fic. En fin, sigo diciendo que subiré **Siete** y no lo hago, pero diablos que el tiempo. Para esto mi la pantalla de mi computador a fallecido, al menos eso parece y ahí tengo todo, lejos de mi alcance ahora.

 **Harry Potter no es mío y si lo fuera, envolvería al cuatro ojos y se lo mandaría con un gran moño rojo a cierto rubio que seguro me lo agradecería.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **De cómo lidiar con las lágrimas 2:**

.

Fue mientras caminaba por los pasillos, no _(si claro)_ buscando a Potter, que lo escuchó.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de Myrtle. No era raro oír a la fantasma sollozando por la escuela, lo que era raro es que lo hiciera en _ese_ lugar en particular. La chica prefería los baños, normalmente cualquiera, pero en general se limitaba al segundo piso.

Con la curiosidad matándolo decidió echar un vistazo al aula cerrada. Tal vez alguna chica despechada por Potter, rió ante la ironía, mientras se decidía entre abrir o no la puerta. Potter, la viva imagen de un Gryffindor, dejando chicas llorando por ahí. Se decidió por abrir, así podría averiguar que sucedió y fastidiar al moreno un poco más…

 _-… ¿Pucey? -_ Fue lo único que salió de su boca al ver el interior del salón.

El chico en cuestión estaba encogido en una esquina, cabeza en las rodillas y abrazándose a sí mismo. Era una imagen tan lamentable que Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse parado con la boca abierta en una mueca de horror. Pucey se puso rígido un segundo, alzando la mirada hacia el rubio y quedándose así un momento. Luego, para sorpresa del último, siguió llorando incluso más fuerte. Seguramente pensando que al ser atrapado en el acto, no tenía caso negarse.

-¿No me digas que _Arisbeth_ terminó contigo?

-¡Es Agatha!- balbuceó/gimió el mayor, incrementando el sonido del su llanto y haciendo a Draco saltar en su sitio, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Si, como sea.- dijo, y se quedó callado un segundo. Se arrepintió al momento que Adrian abrió la boca de nuevo.

 _-_ ¡Tuve que hacerlo! ¡Mis padres se enteraron! _-_ eso sí que sorprendió a Draco, aunque no le importara demasiado, en Slytherin todos eran unas tumbas.- Me han dicho que deje de jugar y me busque una nueva y _apropiada_ prometida o ellos me encontrarían alguna…- continuó entre sollozos, haciendo que sentir incómodo al menor.

-Umm… si…- dijo mientras retrocedía un poco.- Estoy seguro que _Amelia_ y tú lo resolverán…

 _-¡Es Agatha!-_ Chilló esta vez Pucey, jalándose los cabellos.

-Seguro…

-Hice a Potter terminar con ella.- ante esto Draco detuvo su reversa, prestando un poco más de atención.- era necesario, mis padres amenazaron con hacerle daño y…

Draco se desconectó, no interesándole nada si no le daba un buen motivo para fastidiar al Gryffindor. Ya lo buscaría para echarle en cara que ni siquiera se apiadaba de indefensos Hufflepuffs. Un sollozo anormalmente fuerte lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras observaba al chico mayor deshacerse en llanto. Era tan raro, con la imagen que los Slytherins siempre se obligaban a proyectar. Cuando el castaño empezó a limpiarse los mocos en la túnica decidió que era suficiente. Decidió emprender la retirada y comenzó a retroceder intentando pasar desapercibido, tal vez regresara cuando las cosas estuvieran menos tensas… Nah, nunca en la vida. Apuró el paso lejos del aula mientras pensaba que Pucey estaba siendo un ridículo, ni siquiera su noviecita Hufflepuff caería tan bajo…

.

* * *

.

Nada que decir acerca de esto.

.

 **MeimiCaro** : ¡Más intriga! ¡ _WOOHOO_! /o/ *Ríe como maníaca*

 **jess Granger s** : LOL yo creo que si lo sabe (que es un pervertido) jaja.

 **Kokoa Kirkland:** ¡Anotado!

 **Yumetalier** : Lo que le falta a ese pobre... además de un Draco para llevar. jaja

.

Los quiere.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


End file.
